Ultraman Giga (Character)
He comes from the Land of Light.He is the long lost friend of Ultraman One because he was suck in a wormhole created by Belial to a far away universe when they are playing in the moon.Giga is now taken by his teacher and Ultraman Noa.He wished is granted as he now returns to the One universe and back to his home. History Childhood He is close friends with One and Xena and look up to them as his friends.A tragic happens when at one time they are playing,a black hole appears and suck Giga to Noa's universe,Noa taken his as his son and he had spent his childhood there. Returning Back to One's universe He wish is to return back to the place he was born,he returns is the series episode 3 to help One. Movies TBA Profile *Human Host:Mirai Tomoya *Height:49 meters *Weight:34000 tonnes *Age:11,000 years *Flying Speed:Mach 4 *Swimming Speed:Mach 2 *Family:Unknown Teacher, Parents(Yet to be reveal) *Affilation:Ultraman Noa(Adopted Father and Mentor), Ultraman One and People of the Land of Light. *Home world:Land of Light and Nexus universe Body Features *Color Timer:Like the people in the Land of Light, Giga possess a color timer but he did not follow to three minute rule. *Energy Lamp:A crystal in his forehead, use to fire beam. *Scar:Due to Giga being struck into the wormhole, he gained a scar in his hand. *Symbol:The symbol on his body, serve as a royalty to the Land of Light. *Giga Brace:The brace on his hand.It serves as a source for many of his energy attacks and transformation item. - Space= Space Space form is a speed based form where it is suitable to travel around in space as fast as the speed of light.Space form is usually used to cross through portals of different dimensions and counter slow opponents.It is purple in color. Techniques *'Giga Spectrum Ray':Giga can charge with the energy of spectrum and fired a powerful beam of white laser from his hands placed in a plus style.This beam is more powerful than Giga Shot and can dissipate any targets it hits or pass through other beams. *'Teleportation Beam':Firing a ray of blue light,Giga can open a portal to teleport to any other planets and dimensions he wishes without the use of energy.He usually teleport with his friends or allies.Also,he use this to travel through time faster and to prevent interference. *'Giga Pinger':More advanced and faster form of Giga Stop,with a blink of a seconds,Giga can unleash a ring of light to remove illusions and paralyses foes for a longer time.Used to stop/dispel Alien Guts. *'Hyper Flight':Giga can fly at extremely high speeds,faster than any Ultras.At a speed of Mach 35. *'Giga Acceleration':Another form of teleportation,Giga can move as a blur to counter opponents which are faraway.He can use this to travel to nearby planets.He is covered in a purple aura.Giga can also phase through physical bodies. *'Blink Ball':Giga can curl himself into a small ball to travel extremely fast.Without the Giga Brace,he used this to travel. *'Giga Jet':His energy slash attack,but Giga can spray a powerful jet of fast water towards his foes.Not very strong but can take down flying foes. *'Giga Sly Kick':A very fast kick,in a blink of a second. *'Giga Sly Punch':A very fast punch,in a blink of a second. *'Giga Miracle Especially':Giga most powerful attack in this form,Giga can conjure ultraviolet and spectrum energy from space and unleash a very powerful energy beam from his beam lamp.Foes will be dispel away by this and has the ability to revert back time or manipulate time.This attack is purple in color.This is Giga form of Giga Thunder Especialy in the form and more powerful than his normal version.Unlike,Giga Thunder Especially only gathers thunder but this one gathers ultraviolet energy and spectrum energy. *'Giga Invisible':Giga can turn invisible at will and hitting foes without them seeing him. *'Recharge':Since his organs functions very fast,Giga is capable of recharging himself quickly and store more energy to prevent energy from running up. *'Giga Revolium':An ability to quickly drove through foes inner body and destroying them by coming out from their back. *'Prism Slash':Same as normal mode. *'Giga Comfort':Giga can comfort foes by spraying glitters of purple light towards non-violent foes. *'Illusions':Giga spin at high speeds and create many illusions of himself. *'Giga Spin':Giga spin at extremely high speeds and hit the energy 100 ties,knocking them out. *'Form Change':Giga can revert back to his normal form. - UltraFusion= UltraFusion Giga can fuse with Xena to become a more powerful force.This form is the same strength as One's Wisdon Form. Powers and Abilities *'Rainbowrium Beam':Xena Giga charges his hands with energy and raises it to receive sunlight and crosses bis hands and place it 'X' style,it is powerful enough to defeat strongest monsters and molecular bonds are destroyed into particles. *'Beam Lamp Shot':Xena Giga fires a very powerful ray of energy from its beam lamp,it is the combination of Xena and Giga's beam lamp attack.Capable of hurting an Ultra. *'Timer Pure':Xena Giga releases a very lightbased attack from his color timer and releases the bam made up of light of purity to purify any dark energies in the beings's body,beings of pure evil are burned with this attack and be vanished by it.It is used to bring Ultraman One back to his former self.This attack is used on the friendship the three ultras have. *'Heroic Arrow':Arrow shaped energy blasts,it can purify an area of darkness and converts any dark light into pure light for use. *'Physical attacks':Xena Giga's physical attacks are basically ultra punches and ultra kicks,there includes Ultra Ram,Head Butt and Elbow Cutter.It also includes swinging of the monster legs and throws them,also,it includes lifting of them as well. *'Barrier':Xena Giga can create a very huge barrier to protect himself from any attacks,it can stop the most powerful attacks. *'Lamp Relase':Xena Giga can release a beam of lamp to get other out of others control. *'Teleportation':Xena Giga can teleport short distances or long distances. }} Transformation Trivia *Giga Normal form is more beam and physical based while Space Form is more beam and speed based. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultras